Wings Of the Snow Dawn
by Kerui Chiharu
Summary: "Once the dawn had reached its end, it will be the end of your life." He said, "Are you prepared, Chiharu?"
1. Chapter 1

Prologue – Winter Blood, Silent Edge

DONG! DONG! The chime of the huge bell rang through Soul Society, and the winds blew through the horizon. Toshiro's eyes struggled to open, flinching at times due to the pain. He then successfully looked at the white ceiling, and sighed deeply.

"You're awake, Toshiro." I spoke in a hushed tone, making him shift his cold gaze to me. "Nh… Where am I?" He asked, placing his hand on his forehead as cold sweats dripped down. "Squad 4's chamber. Captain Unohana said that you need a good rest." I smiled, "And of course, me and Rangiku took over your duty." He scoffed, lying back down as he felt relaxed with his duty off. "… Thanks." Then the shoji door slides open, revealing the squad 4 captain.

"Good morning." She greeted, holding the paper list in her smooth hand, "I would like to inform you of the analysis' result." She then closed the door, and took her step forward towards us.

"And?"

"It turned out worse than I've imagined. Hitsugaya-taichou, excessive blood loss from your arm affects your system; but not only that, I'm surprised that a rare unfortunate case happened. Your reiatsu, it fact, was also lost at the same time. Which means, your current reiatsu, I have to say, is below a captain level's."

"What!" Toshiro rose up from the bed, with his eyes widened and his nerves making him shiver. "Hitsugaya-taichou, your condition is at the worst state. And that was only_ half_ of the research; there's one more terrible fact." Unohana's words caused a brief silence to engulf the room for a moment, along with the extreme tension. "Hitsugaya-taichou... If you don't have an exchange of hearts, you will die in two days." I gasped at that, and turned to look at his frozen and fearful look. "No... Way..." He murmured, gripping the bed sheet. "Your heart was struck by the blade. Any human being who had experienced that would've been in his grave by now. But for you, the little reiatsu you have sealed the wound temporarily; and it wouldn't last long..."

Another brief silence enveloped the room, and hopelessness entered us. "The only one who can contain your weak heart... Is the possessor of the Soukyoku blade's reiatsu." Unohana spoke, looking at my me who is staring at the floor. "No, don't." Toshiro cuts in, "let me die instead of her soul being taken." "Hitsugaya-taichou..." Unohana backs down at his demanding voice, but still looked at me for an answer. After the long and patient wait, I make my move. "I'll go." I stood up straight, looking into Unohana's eyes with a determined gaze. "On the behalf of the Kuchiki family and my position as the captain of squad 5, I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 – Toshiro's case

"_This wolf of Kuchiki shall not howl on the dragon's demise." A voice said, making me shiver. 'Who's that? It's someone familiar... Someone I knew.' "The life is not to be taken easily too, Hitsugaya. The one destined to inherit the Soukyoku reiatsu... Must be used wisely." My eyes widened at their words, and my sight became more blur. 'What? They're using me? N-No... Somebody, please...'_

_Help me._

I woke up from the breathtaking nightmare I had. It was solemn, mysterious, yet... It's telling me something I would never want to know in my whole life. "Morning, Kuchiki-taichou." Unohana's voice echoed from the distance, inviting my eyes on her warmly. "How do you feel after the operation?" She asked, taking a seat beside me hesitantly. "All fine. Though at times, I could still feel the pain from that organ..." I looked down sadly, making the 4th squad captain hang her mouth open slightly. "Your life could only last for 15 days, Kuchiki-taichou." She said, "I would suggest that you don't involve in any hardcore missions." I laughed at that, before making my laughter turn into a a grin on my face. "Huh. I'm not scared of death, captain.. I've died _once_."

Suddenly the door slides open to shut our conversation."Sorry to interrupt." Toshiro cleared his throat. "Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou is back." Unohana smiled, getting up from her seat. "I'll be taking my leave then." The woman passed the captain immediately without a word and left a small moment of calmness in the room. "... How's your condition?" He asked bluntly, as if my life wasn't meant for anything. "I'm fine..." I breathed out. Seeing his face was like the last thing I wold ever want to do. And here, he's... Before me, with the same attitude that I hate so much. But I always knew that his next sentence is always my one and only comfort. "You know, Chiharu," He began, "if you meant nothing to my soul, I wouldn't come here in the slightest second." His cold yet blazing eyes pierced through my orbs, as if reading my mind. 'Toshiro...' I sat on the bed staring at him for a while, before letting out a gulp.

Then suddenly... I remembered what happened before this.

"_Let me go! I didn't do anything wrong!" Toshiro snarled, trying to struggle off Komamura and Iba's grip. "By the law, captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, you'll be executed by the dawn of Wednesday." Genryuusai opened his eyes, "Due to the assassination of one hundred shinigami from various squad!"_

_Toshiro gritted his teeth, and glared at the head captain. "I've told you many times! I did NOT kill them!" Suddenly, in a blow of the cold wind, I leaped down in front of Toshiro. "Okay, tell me what's all this about right now." I glared at the head captain whilst standing on my battle stance. _

_Yamamoto gave a small cough before proceeding to the explanation. "Captain of squad 10, Hitsugaya Toshiro, was marked as a killer of one hundred shinigami. The bodies were found on the road just in front of the head captain's quarters; I don't know if it was an initiation of a declared war. However, before he was marked as an killer, his reiatsu was found from the stench of the dead. If he was reckless enough to do that... He was only a fool instead of a genius."_

_I looked at Toshiro's anger-stricken face, and the hot sweat that was trailing down his cheek. I did not say a word, but I walked to Toshiro and spoke silently into his ear. "I'll find the damned culprit. Wait a little longer... I'll save you." With that, I walked off into the blood-stained road; letting him give a smirk._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 – The truth, to be revealed

_I traveled towards the fiend-like scientist's squad, minding my steps as the cold air blew from the hallway. "Welcome, Kuchiki-taichou." Nemu appeared, bending down her back. "May I attend to you for anything?"_

"_No, I would like to see Kurotsuchi himself for today." I replied sternly with my cold eyes. "As you wish." She bowed down again, and took me in. This place was like a dark organization for me. Sometimes coming here gives me slight creeps; probably due to the strange atmosphere. "This way, please..." The lieutenant lets me go inside the research room, letting me meet a figure sitting on a chair in front of a large 'computer'. _

"_Coming here for another order, I suppose, captain?" The figure gave a low chuckle when he heard footsteps coming nearer. "Perceive it as what you want it to be. I need your assistance finding out the truth behind Toshiro's case." I said, as his yellow eyes caught me into his sight. "So you have the same thought as me." I quirked an eyebrow. _

"_I understood Genryuusai's explanation clearly; he picked out all the points, too. BUT... I smelled something fishy down that pool of his mind." He looked back into the screen, "The reiatsu particles I found was not fully similar's to captain Hitsugaya's. In fact, it is able to break down easily; what I mean is that it can spread out more easily than other shinigami's. In that case, based on my book, it is not pure at all." I began to spin my mind for some hypothesis, and Mayuri began to type some codes. Nemu on the other hand, was at the books section finding some information. _

"_Okay, I got a plan. I'll go to the place where this incident happened, and try to concentrate as good as I could." I walked off to the door with wide steps, and my haori flew as my pace increased. "My, my... As not hesitant as always..."_

_When I reached the place, I tried to look around the surroundings. No single trail of blood was found; the place was completely spotless. However, I could track down the 'particles'. 'This will take longer than my time available.' I huffed at that thought, and closed my eyes. 'As Mayuri said, the pieces are scattered, the reiatsu is not in a full-' "Kuchiki-taichou!" A voice disturbed me, making me back conscious. "Something the matter, Kerui-fuku-taichou?" I asked calmly. "Yes. Toshiro's execution will be moved! And the time is today, at dawn!" "WHAT!"_

"_Grah!" Toshiro cried in pain, as he struggled to break free from the tie which bind his hands to his back. He was weak, in pain, and hopeless for anything that may come after. He had cuts all over his back, and a scar on his arm. Blood was spreading around him; he barely thought that he was still alive. "Execute him." Genryuusai ordered, making Toshiro's eyes widen with such fear for the very first time. Byakuya unsheathed his zanpakutou immediately and glared at the young man before him. "Father, NO!" I screamed, appearing in the scene as I blocked the deathblow with my gleaming katana. "You dare stand before me with your pride in shame?" He growled, narrowing his eyes. "I got the courage to slay you even with my bare hands for Toshiro!" I leaped back and cut off Toshiro's tie, making him shunpo away as far as possible. _

"_Head captain, let me tell you one thing! That reiatsu we found was not Toshiro's. It was not pure; it could be broken down easily, and I swear upon the name of my family that squad 10 captain did NOT commit this." I spat to the old man, catching his attention with my fiery eyes. "My decision for the execution is absolute, Chiharu Kuchiki. If you wish to interfere further, I would not back down." His words were law; all the shinigami in the execution ground except me and Toshiro unsheathed their blades. "Neither would I."_

_Meanwhile, Mayuri investigates his underground laboratory. When he is about to take a capsule, his hand only pointed to an empty space. "That's odd... Hitsugaya's reiatsu sample.. Is gone?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 – Against Seireitei

_I glanced around the area of the execution like an eagle scouting the skies. There is no way out; around me and Toshiro, in the middle of the place, were surrounded by captains and lieutenants. On the roofs of the buildings were hundreds of shinigami. To be exact, all of Seireitei were around us; except Mayuri, Kerui, Hinamori and Nemu. _

"_... So, you all want to go against the innocent." I frowned, unsheathing my zanpakutou. "I don't know about this case, but if head captain wants my blade to have your blood, my loyalty will obey." Komamura gritted his teeth. "I guess I got no choice..." I hissed, giving the wolf a glare of his death wish. "If no one will attack, I would go first." Byakuya charged towards me with his blade ready, and I spawned a part of Kaitenrai's soul in a black wolf form to protect Toshiro. "In your eyes was only law. I never imagined my father would stay like this." I spoke, blocking his strike from the gleaming blade easily. He eyed me for that, and I leaped off as he unleashed Senbonzakura. Soi Fon unleashed shunko in an instant, and my eyes widened. 'This is how they thought of my power?' "Strike the sky, Kaitenrai!" I cried, releasing a lightning dragon to attack her. Not realising the attack, the captain blocked it with her arms; making her skid till she crushed the building walls. All shinigami started to charge at me, and I let out a loud sigh. 'Maybe unleashing my Bankai is necessary... But NO, if I did so those of the lower ranked shinigamis would be crushed by my reiatsu.' _

_Suddenly Byakuya prepared his hand for an attack with the sakura petals, and Toshiro tried to get up weakly. "Toshiro!" I cried, rushing to help him. The black wolf was defeated and its soul returned to my zanpakutou, making me realise that Byakuya was serious to kill the young man. But it's too late; Byakuya's attack had pierced through his opponent's chest. Toshiro cried in pain, and stumbled to the ground with blood leaking out. My eyes were watery, and I was caught off guard by Zaraki. He slashed a cut through my arm, and I winced in pain. 'Damn, no more time! I guess I have to end this right NOW!' _

_I shunpo to Genryuusai, and in a second I had the tip of my blade at his throat. His eyes were opened wide, and my eyes pierced his soul. Before I could move though, 7 blades of the captains stuck out to my neck. "Sheath your blade, Chiharu Kuchiki." Shunsui threatened, as I stayed still at my position. "I can still kill the old man if I wanted to; but I guess I would let it slide right now." I scoffed, sheathing my blade as the captains did the same. "Kuchiki Chiharu, you should be sentenced as well." Genryuusai spoke, thumping his staff. _

"_I think you should be dead before you do so." Kerui and Hinamori placed the tip of their blades to Yamamoto's neck this time, and a cold sweat dripped down his head. "Sheath your weapons, lieutenants." I ordered, as they obliged. "You could sentence me if you want, old man. For the proof I had brought is about to be shown to you." I smirked, "Kurotsuchi-taichou and Nemu-fuku-taichou, you can come out now." For a brief moment the coldness of the air intensified, and the scientists joined the party. "Such a grand entrance for showing an evidence." Mayuri gave his trademark grin, "I have brought the capsule of Hitsugaya's reiatsu sample. Years ago, head captain ordered me to collect these samples. This capsule is stored safely in a locked room which only I can enter. However, someone broke in and 'spilled' it to the murder site." "You mean, the true villain is leading us to the false track?" Komamura asked, opening his ears. "Yes. I don't know who, but for now I suggest we all do a research together instead of punishing that child." Toshiro growled at the word 'child', and I snicker a bit. _

"_Hmm... I guess that could clarify the point of this case's truth." Yamamoto coughed, "I shall discuss the plans with Kurotsuchi-taichou. The sentence is off, too; squad four could heal those two little brats. I don't like dealing with my own captains." He left with the rest, but Unohana remained and attended to us. "I'm sorry for the attack on you innocents." She said warmly, summoning Minazuki in a flash. "It's nothing, Unohana-san." I smiled a little, "But Toshiro needs to be attended at all costs. He had lost too much blood, and his wounds were too severe." _

_She nodded in understanding, and lets Minazuki 'swallow' us both to take us to squad 4 quarters.  
><em>


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, everyone! :) I've returned from a long voyage to another world! (lame exaggeration) Uh... Sorry for not updating for a long time. I'm occupied with my manga, so... yeah. But anyway, here's the update! :D I really thank my supporters and the reviews. I truly appreciate you all! ^_^ and sorry for such a confusing start of the story -_- I'm truly bad at that.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 – Back into business<p>

Finally, I am out of the sick bay. I could witness the sight of Seireitei's buildings yet again, with their admirable stance not rusting in the slight bit. I stretched myself for a while, hearing cracks here and there. 'Oh great... dealing with battles is going to be a pain now.' I gave a sigh at that. "Oi, there's no rest for you Kuchiki-taichou!" I turned to see Abarai crossing his arms, holding a huge pile of documents that seemed to be breaking his arm. That sort of 'greeting'... He's not mad at me for the incident, I guess? "Good evening vice-captain, how are-" "Stop with the oh-so-formal introductions and help me, would ya!?"

…...

"Um... So these are to be given to all the captains?" I asked, as Renji nodded. "I'm the only one with spare time, and I'm tasked on document delivery. I can't find any useless reserves for this job so-" "I'm a _useless_ _reserve_, you say?" I gave a grin, cracking a vein on my temple before crushing the papers in my arms. "Go.. menasai..." He sweated off cold liquid down his face, and I continued pasting the evil grin on my face. "So Abarai, who do I give these to?" "Oh, those are for your father. And tell him that there will be a meeting in an hour! See ya!" He dashed out to nowhere after those rushed words, and I exhaled deeply. 'He's just like a kid.'

I continued walking to my destination, and greeted the people I met. After what seemed like hours I finally reached the 6th squad quarters. It is kind of peaceful, but I can smell the scent of sweats drenched by the squad members for the training. "Excuse me, father." I knocked on the door, hearing a 'come in' as a reply. I slide open the shoji door, and saw him concentrating on the papers. He doesn't even bother to look at me, ask me for my condition, nor talking about the incident. 'This is the Kuchiki family, after all.' I thought, placing the documents at the edge of the desk. "There will be a meeting in an hour at the hall, father. Shall we go?" I asked, trying to ignore the tension. An awkward silence reigned the room, and it was about a minute till he finally dropped his pen in the most... Elegant way.

"Alright, let's go." He stood up, and I followed him outside. We both kept our slow-but-rushed paces, and I shuddered at the cold air. I flung my scarf to my arms, and Byakuya glared at me. "I told you that the heir scarf is _not_ a tool to warm yourself with, Chiharu." I giggled at that response. The same lines he used when I did the same actions; it made me think of those days when I was a child...

"_I told you that the heir scarf is not a tool to warm yourself with, Chiharu." My father growled, as I looked up at him with innocence. He sighed and fixed it back, and I jumped with a broad smile which he gave a small one in return. He held my hand, and journeyed home under the falling snow._

That time, I was only 4 years old... And he treated me like a grown Kuchiki to be trained with the understanding of pride. Although he was harsh and strict, at nights I could hear him muttering things about me in front of the portrait of mother. He could still force smiles on his face when I was young; I only wished that the act of curling the edge of his lips with softened eyebrows could happen again.

We reached the meeting hall not so long after, and stepped inside; everyone is already present. "Forgive me upon the late arrival." Byakuya said, bowing deeply as I did. "It's alright. Both of you didn't miss a thing." The head captain spoke, before we walked to our positions. And the meeting began.

…...

Once the meeting is over, everyone left for their own business. I got nothing to do, so I strolled along the streets with Toshiro. "So everything is usual? I mean, even the way the people here treat you?" He asked, as I gave a small nod. "It's as if nothing had happened." He huffed and crossed his arms. "Maybe luck's just on your side this time, Chiharu." 'He's treating it as a game of roulette.' I growled, "Well hello Mr. Oh-let's-stay-simple, you're the center of the case! Don't just relax around!" "Well what do you want me to do?" He gave a cold look that pierced my soul. The same stare when we first met... The moment those sharp, alluring eyes made me captivated in them.

"D-don't ask and stare at me." I looked away, feeling heat rushing up my cheeks. Then suddenly a loud rustle echoed in disturbance. "Coincidence." The word was spoken from above, before it was tossed by the winds. I looked at the owner of the voice, and stared at the complete stranger standing almost above us. "It's a pleasure to see you again." The young man smirked, as Toshiro gave the most cold and solemn face he could to him. "You're in the way, _brother._"


End file.
